Hurt
by emmerlii
Summary: Frodo writes his feelings down about the Ring while on the ship to Valinor. Bigger summary inside. Please review and enjoy. COMPLETED!


**This fanfic is about how Frodo feels about the Ring. He recalls about how he felt when he first received it and how he felt after it had been destroyed. He wrote it while on the ship to Valinor. This one shot serves as a basis for a fanfic that I will be writing in the near future, I'm not sure how long it will be before I actually start to post it. I hope you enjoy, please review**

**Hurt**

Torture. Pain. Sweat. Blood. Tears.

At first it was just a piece of jewelry, nothing special. Oh how I was wrong! That Ring wasn't what it seemed. As I used to say, never judge a book by it's cover, I should never have judged this Thing. Then, when Gandalf told me of Its history, I knew that it wasn't something to take lightly. Immediately I could feel the weight of It, though it wasn't as heavy then as I came to know that it would be.

Gandalf told me of Him and how it was He who was controlling the Ring and that I must never put it on. I took this as a pretty easy instruction to follow. Though, within a few weeks, I began to feel Its pull. More than once Sam had to pull me out of my trance. More than once I nearly put the Ring on. I hated it and loved it. Much like Gollum did.

Mordor was the worst part of all. The power of the Ring became so heavy I used to wonder why I didn't take it long before I actually did. As I walked, with every step, the Ring got heavier and heavier. It constantly cut into my neck and as it got heavier, I had to hold it to stop it from cutting my neck off.

It was a terrible thing to have been burdened with, but someone had to destroy it, or ultimately be destroyed themselves. I was the one to take it upon myself to see this thing to the very end, whether I lived or died. Sam went with me, of course, bless him. He is the very best friend that I could ever have hoped for. If you ever read this Sam, thank you for everything that you did for me. If it weren't for you, I would have fallen into darkness long before I even reached that dratted place. I salute you and hope that your life is as good as you made mine.

The final stretch to Orodruin was terrible, never have I been more pain stricken or scared in my life. It was the worst part of the Quest and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. It killed me; mentally and physically. How could I possibly have gone on with my life after everything that happened to me? Going to Valinor was the best thing for me. If I hadn't have gone, I would have surely died.

When It was destroyed, I felt like the weight of the world was no longer on my shoulders, like it had been lifted off and I would never feel it again. It was a good feeling but also a terrible one for what I had just done and because it wasn't technically me who destroyed the Ring. I felt like I had let everyone down. It was me who was chosen to take It to Mordor and destroy It. All I did was take it and then claim it for myself. I have never felt so wretched in my life. But, I suppose that Gandalf was right, Hobbits have the strongest will against things. Isildur took the Ring as soon as he got It; I took It for myself right at the very end of my Quest. Thirteen months it took for the Ring to work Its way through to my very core. Thirteen months for my being to slip into darkness.

It may have been destroyed, but it left me with so much hurt and pain. Sword, sting and tooth I was left with. And these I would carry for the rest of my life, there would be no healing for the wounds that left me dead inside.

I do hope that Sam is all right. Many people have told me that he would cope without me and I sincerely hope he will. I miss him tremendously but I just couldn't bear to see his face sad anymore. I was bringing him down with me, my slow, decaying life was withering away and I was taking poor Sam with me, I had to leave, not just to get better, but to let Sam get on with his life. I could never bear to see one more tear slip from his brown eyes once more. I could never let him live a life of misery because of me.

I hope that my life in Valinor will not be bad, I do dread that when I get there I will be shunned but then I banish the thought and think, no one will shun me, I am the saviour of Middle Earth, as cocky as that sounds, people will want to praise me. Elrond has told me many times that he has been told by many of the Elves that they would like to meet me, I reciprocate those feeling.

To think, when I moved in with Bilbo after my parents died, I thought I was just an ordinary Hobbit. I never thought that I would then go on to become the saviour of Middle Earth, but then again, who would think that they were destined for that? I have heard that people say that they are destined for great things but I doubt anyone has thought of saving a whole land.

~--*--~

**Thank you for reading this and finding out what it was about. I got the idea for this fic in a dream actually, it was part of a large dream that I had but I won't go into details. There was a glimpse of Frodo writing at his desk and the windows were moving up and down; Scary to say that I managed to get three fanfics from that one dream. I hope you enjoyed it. Also the aforementioned dream is where I got the idea for "Dreams," and "Revenge" which is yet to be published. Anyway, thank you for reading I hope to write and update in the future. I love it when random ideas for fics come to me in dreams.**


End file.
